Secret at Sunset
by Bricky-poo-cute1616
Summary: Hey guys i made this based on a comic on devaintArt the artist is SonicsChilidog the title mostly says in all well Amy is going to give Sonic a love potion she got from a fortune teller She puts it in the cup next to Sonic drink but who's cup is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my second ShadAmy love story it is based on a comic called Secret at Sunset on deviantart here's the link: gallery/32256359

So let's start!

Chapter 1

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was watching the sunset 'Oh this view is sooo beautiful! Only one thing to make this the best is' * Gasp* "Sonic!" "Uh oh" Sonic said while running faster "You're not getting away from me this time Sonic!" I said running to catch my loved Sonic. But when I was running I tripped on a rock and fell on my chin. "Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine" "Okay good bye!" "JERK!"

That's when I met a girl she had purple hair and a violet bandana. She dressed a little weird she had a cream colored shirt that went to her ribs right under that she had a brown under shirt a red shirt tied on the right of her brown under shirt. A blue shirt tied under the red shirt on the left and had pink long skirt that went to her ankles and had black boots with heels she had yellow eyes.

"Do you need some assistance?" she said lifting me up to my feet. "Um Thank You" I said "You are very welcome". There was a little silence….. "Who was that boy you were with? He seemed in a hurry" she said looking at the blue trail that went to the distance. "Yeah a hurry to get away from me. Don't mind him he's a jerk" I said with a little anger. "Wait... You don't who he is? He is kind of extremely famous…" I said she looked confused than said "That may be true but I do not come from here… I am a traveling teller of fortune." She said my eyes grew big and I smiled big "You're a fortune teller? I love that stuff! You have got to tell me my fortune!" I said "Very well" she said.

*Later at the fortune teller's place*

"Um… Cute?" I said a little scared " I… Love the decorations" I said. " Don't worry they will prevent evil ghosts from coming here" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh… Okay well that's good" "You are bleeding Amy" she said pointing at my chin. "Let me go get you some healing remedy." "Wait you have healing remedy?" "Yes I have many remedies, from healing remedy to love potions" that's when it hit me I will use a love potions on my sonic. "Love potions you say" I say with a big smile on my face.

*Later*

'Oh no this was a bad idea what if I drug him or even kill him or poison's him' my thoughts were interrupted by Rouge "Hey Pinky!" she said I turned around I saw rouge she had her black and pink suit on and her white boots "Huh?" I said. "Why so tense?" she said with her seduce smile on. "Oh it's nothing…" 'Man why did I invite HER?' "Well I came to talk to you as much as I Love parties you don't seem like the parting type…Why are you throwing this thing anyway? What's the occasion?" she said. 'To get near Sonic without him running away from me' "For defeating Eggman exactly 1,000 times" I said I was little scared on what Rouge might say. "You have been counting?" "Yes" "Okay c'mon Shadow lets go get some punch" she said while turning to Shadow "Why am I here again?" Shadow said with bored face. They left when I turned around I found Sonic he was talking to tails and was standing near the punch bowl. 'Well here goes nothing' I walked rite behind him "Well… Hello Sonic thank you for leaving me on the ground yesterday" I said he turned around "Oh hey um yea sorry I was In a rush" he said I poured the potion in the cup he toke his cup 'Oh well at least he toke his drink with him'

*Shadow's POV*

When I found out that we were going to Amy's party I was a little happy and a little mad because I get to see her but the part that made me mad was that Faker will be there to break her heart. Oh well I get to see her again well Rouge is going to take me because we have the night of GUN mission.

*Later at Amy's Party and after Sonic left*

I saw Amy walk away from the table and went to talk to cream I toke the cup which was next to Sonic it had a weird taste to it that's when I felt sleepy. I went home and I fell asleep that's when I woke up at 3 in the morning I got roses from my vase that was next to my bed and I went to the store bought some chocolates in a heart shaped box. I went straight to Amy's house I knocked on the door crazy I didn't know what I was doing but I had a feeling that I was in love with Amy. I heard her come down the stair she opened the door my tail started wagging. "Hello I'm suddenly in love with you" she started screaming and blushing madly. I thought she looked really cute when she blushes. She grabbed my hand took me somewhere that's when she was knocking madly on the door and started cussing if the person didn't open the door. A lady came out and was talking with Amy. "Isn't she sweet" I said in a loving voice. We went inside it was AWESOME! I started hugging Amy she let me hug her so after Amy talked with the Lady. I stayed at her house it was girly. She told me to sleep on the floor she fell asleep 10 minutes later I couldn't sleep I was just daydreaming about her smiling and being happy that's all I want for her to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Sorry for the wait and enjoy I don't own Sonic the hedgehog people

Sonic: Wait! What happens in this one do I get kissed?

Me: Nope someone else does

Sonic: Who?

Me: Read and find out

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

Before I knew it was already morning she looked at me and then told me to stay here while she takes a shower. Man Amy so pretty before I knew she took me outside and we went to the park she was saying something about dating I didn't know what she was saying so "Hi" I said with my tail wagging. She put her hand on her head she grabbed my hand started walking with me to Sonic and Rouge. They were fighting for some reason and when rouge saw me…. "I-It Burns.." she said while holding her heart Sonic popped his head to see what Rouge meant.

Sonic started laughing his head I grabbed my Amy and "Guess what were in LOVE!" I said with my arms around her neck and she put her hands around my arms. I started blushing madly because she didn't fight my hugs but I enjoyed as much as I can. "Ames can I talk to u you for a bit?" Sonic said rubbing his neck shyly I got a little mad because he was going to tell My Beautiful Rose something. Amy looked at me I nodded she walked away with Sonic. That's when I started to feel funny, my vision started to get blurry and Rouge asked if I was okay but I wasn't I fainted.

Amy's POV

"Amy why are you going out with Shad?" Sonic said looking at me.

"Why do you care?" I said hoping he'd be jealous.

"Uh…" he said looking down and blushing

"Well?" I said

"I… LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!" he said blushing so hard I thought he looked like Knuckles

* * *

Hey sorry it was a short chapter but i didn't really know what to put please review! and if you have an idea on what happens next tell me what you think


End file.
